Diesel 10
Diesel 10 is an evil diesel who dislikes steam engines. He has a Hydraulic claw named "Pinchy", which resides on his roof, and two Bumbling side-kicks named Splatter and Dodge. Persona: Diesel 10 is a very evil diesel on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway, He means trouble and causes trouble. He dislikes steam engines or as He calls them "Steamies" somehow Sir Topham Hatt usually stops him in his Tracks. Basis: Diesel 10 is and is also based on a BR Class 42 "Warship" with a Hydraulic Claw. Trivia: After the end in Claw of the Law, Diesel 10 was scrapped forever for his antagonistic actions and never appeared in the series forever. Gallery: ClawOfTheLaw14.png|Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge in Claw of the Law. Diesel10'sprototype.jpg|Diesel 10's Basis. Splatter and Dodge for keekre.png ClawoftheLawTrailer22.png ClawoftheLawTrailer.jpg Cotl.jpg Keekre24ThomasandtheMagicRailroadremake1.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Diesel engines Category:Other Railway Category:Yellow Engines Category:Brown Engines Category:Dead Characters Category:Scrapped Engines Category:Male Engines Category:2000 Category:2018 Category:Engines Category:Railcars Category:North Western Railway Category:Males Category:8 Wheels Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Yellow Category:Brown Category:Yellow Diesels Category:Television Only Category:Wood Category:Try me Category:Bo Bo Category:Introduced in 2000 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:British Railways Category:Diesels Category:Villains Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Specials Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Magic Railroad engines Category:Brown Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Talking Engines Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Magnets Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Engines that Work Category:Characters that Work Category:Claw Turns Left and Right Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Engines with Claws Category:Claws Category:Unnamed Engines Category:Claw Rotates Category:Fisher Price Category:TOMY Category:Model Series Characters Category:Based on Movies Category:LC99156 Category:Introduced Category:2006 Category:Introduced in 2006 Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Items that Work Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:No 10 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 10 Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Characters with Claws Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Machines Category:Brown Try Me Category:Yellow Try Me Category:Boy Engines Category:Male Try Me Category:Keekre24 Category:Prototypes Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Try Me Characters Category:Try Me Vehicles Category:Try Me Engines Category:Yellow 2000 Category:Brown 2000 Category:Yellow Items Category:Square Faces Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Yellow Characters that go on Rail Category:Oval Buffers Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Try Me Characters with Faces Category:Try Me Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Yellow TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Brown TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Introduced Characters Category:Brown Introduced Category:Yellow Introduced Category:Introduced Items Category:Scrapped Characters Category:2000 Try me Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Introduced Engines Category:2000 Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:Merchandise Category:TVS Category:White Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:Items with Faces Category:Items Category:TWR Try Me Category:NWR Category:On Rail Category:Magic Railroad Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:TVS Only Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:Introduced in Season 17 Category:Television Series Exclusive Category:Model Category:Toy Characters Category:Characters who Work Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Characters Category:TAF Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:TM Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Vehicles that go on Rail Category:Television Series Railway Series Magazine Annual Book and Merchandise Only Characters Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise